Luck of The Draw
by Chanel101
Summary: Leah has been forced to raise her youngest brother Alex while their older brother Maven lives his life freely. What happens when Alex enters a contest that could change their lives forever? Will Maven clean up his act or will someone do it for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Readers:**Just to let you know I will be doing sequels for Weaver of nightmares and Playing with Fire soon. I just haven't figured out how the stories are going to go yet but trust me they will be done. I don't own any WWE characters in this story!

**Introduction**

"Aaaah! Sissy!"

I sat up in bed with a jolt, hearing my little brother's cries for help. Without a second lost I jumped from my bed and dashed from my room and down to his.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed just before I got to his room.

I opened his door and saw him struggling under his covers, kicking and screaming his little head off. I ran to his side and pulled back the covers only to see him all alone, with his eyes closed and sweat trickling from his forehead. I got a hold of his swinging arms and gently shook him until he woke up.

"Alex! Alex honey, wake up!" I yelled.

When he finally opened his eyes, he instantly started crying. I sighed and pulled him up into my lap, laying his head against my chest. "It's alright honey…it was just a dream."

He continued to cry in my chest as his warm body relaxed from being so scared. This was the fourth time this week he had woken me with his screams, but the one hundredth time since I first started taking care of him.

My name is Leah. I'm twenty five years old and recently just started working as a nurse at our local hospital. I have two brothers named Maven and Alex. Maven, is the eldest of us three and currently off working for the WWE. The two of us have never really gotten along, and even more so after our parents were killed.

Alex, who was only six at the time needed to go with one of us. Maven had more money than me and could have hired a nanny to watch him while he was away, but instead, he told them to give me full custody of Alex leaving me with all the responsibility. I didn't have a job yet, or a house for that matter and Maven refused to help me out with it. I swear, the minute he got into that business he became a complete jerk and forgot who his family was.

Anyways, I found a job and saved up to get a small place for Alex and I. It's been three years and Alex's nightmares seem to be getting worse. It broke my heart knowing there wasn't much I could do about it. Little did I know that there was someone out there, that was going to change our lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Contest**

That following morning I got up bright and early to the sound of Alex running through the house announcing that one of his favorite wrestlers had become the WWF champion. Alex had been a fan of wrestling for nearly two years now and that's all I ever him talk about. I guess his favorite wrestler was some guy they called the Undertaker. So far I had been able to get Alex every poster and t-shirt made by this guy. His entire room was even decorated with Undertaker stuff. I swear this kid was going to drive me crazy one day. I sighed and covered my face with the blanket, hoping he would get the hint and sit down somewhere. Unfortunately he dashed into my bedroom and jumped on my bed, trying to wake me up.

"Wake up sissy! Wake up!" he yelled. "He won! I knew he would!"

I yawned loudly and moved the sheet down from my face, "Alex…it's eight in the morning…"

He kept jumping, shaking my entire bed, "I know sissy but The Undertaker won! Come downstairs and see!"

I watched him hop off my bed and run out of the room. I shook my head and got up, sliding my feet into my slippers before getting up. It was Saturday morning and I was fortunate enough to have the weekends off. Most of the time, I used those days to get the house cleaned up or grocery shop. Sometimes we even took walks to the park or I took him to see some of his friends. I never really had much time to see any friends. My entire life was focused on my little brother, not that it was bothering me. It just sucked feeling like I was his only chance at having a nice life. If only Maven wasn't such an ass.

"Look Leah!" Alex said as he pointed at his computer screen. "See?"

I walked over to the computer and bent down. There across the screen was a picture of The Undertaker holding the WWF championship above his head. He looked a lot different from the last time I seen him on TV. His hair was black and cut really short. His skin seemed more tan than usual and he was sporting a few new tattoos. There were a few things that were the same…like those eyes. He had emerald green eyes that added to his tough guy exterior but at the same time, had a way of keeping you focused on him.

"Wow that's great Alex." I said.

He smiled up at me, "I know, the show comes on tonight; you should watch it with me."

I rubbed his head, "Ok I will but for now why don't you come in the kitchen so I can make you some cereal."

"Ok." He said as he hopped out of his chair and ran to the kitchen. I watched him leave, thinking about the terrible nightmares he's been having. It broke my heart seeing him so scared and helpless…Sometimes I wondered where those dreams were coming from.

Once he ate his cereal, I took him upstairs so we could get dressed for the day. We ended up going to the park and the mall that day just to get out of the house. We spent so much time there as it is.

While we were out, I got a call from my punk headed big brother. At first I didn't want to answer it but…something told me to answer it anyways.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey sis, how are you?" Maven said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, just out and about with Alex…how's your life?"

He chuckled, "Oh you know me…my life is great."

"I was being sarcastic asshole." I snapped. "What do you want?"

"I was calling to check up on you and Alex actually." He said. "How are you two?"

I was quiet for a moment and then decided to be nice about this. "We're ok…"

"Just ok?" he asked.

"Well…Alex has been having really bad nightmares lately." I said. "I'm really worried about him Maven."

He chuckled, "Why Leah? He's a nine year old boy for crying out loud. They always have nightmares."

"Yes but not as often as Alex." I said as I took a seat on the park bench. "I really think something is wrong with him."

"Leah nothing is wrong with Alex. Maybe you should stop letting him watch wrestling." He said.

I shook my head, "He isn't having nightmares about wresting Maven. It's something else."

"Has he told you what they're about?" he asked.

"no but if it was wrestling I'm sure he wouldn't be watching it anymore." I said.

He sighed with annoyance, "Look besides the nightmares is everything ok?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you even care? I've been on my own for three fucking years!"

"W-well what do you want me to do Leah? I have a big schedule; I can't drop everything and take care of a kid that isn't even mine!"

"Uh newsflash! He isn't my kid either!" I said as a tear fell from my eye. "He's our brother Maven! The least you could do is send him a few dollars or even a present for his birthday every now and then!"

He sighed, "Whatever you know I need my money…"

I groaned and then hung up on him. I was so tired of hearing about him needing the millions of bucks that he made. I mean what the hell was he doing with it? Buying Drugs? Building a castle? I didn't know but I damn sure didn't care anymore. As far as I knew, Alex and I were doing just fine.

Later on that night, I popped some popcorn and joined Alex in the living room to watch wrestling.

"Ok you know you're gonna have to explain things to me again Alex. I don't watch this all the time like you." I told him as I curled up on the couch.

He smiled, "Awe come on sis, wrestling isn't hard to understand,"

I shook my head, "Well it is to me."

"Alright, basically, The Undertaker is a bad guy right now." He said.

I chuckled, "And he's your favorite?"

"Yeah! He's so cool!" he said as he took some popcorn.

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Ok so what else should I know?"

"Just watch sissy, you'll get it." He said.

I nodded and watched the show, feeling slightly interested in his infatuation. It was kind of boring until a guy named Vince McMahon came out to the ring. I figured he had to be the boss because he was all dressed in a suit complete with shiny shoes. Alex seemed irritated by him, and even more so when he started talking.

"Good evening everyone, my name Is Vince McMahon, and I've come to make an important announcement." He said. "Since I appreciate all of you as my fans, I've decided to do something special for a lucky fan."

Alex sat up straight listening more intently. I listened too, wondering what this man had in store.

"I'm throwing a writing contest with the winner being able to spend one full day with their favorite superstar."

Alex gasped, "Cool!"

I smiled at him before turning my attention back to the screen.

"Now…the essay must be at least 200 words or more, and must be about why you think you deserve a chance to meet your favorite wrestler."

Alex stood up with a big smile on his face, "I want to do it!"

"Alex do you even know how to write an essay?" I asked.

He frowned, "No…but I'm still going to try."

I smiled at him, "Alright well you let me know when you're done with it and I'll have it sent off for you."

"Ok."

"Now the letters are due in two weeks and the winner will be announced that following week of Raw. You can send your letters to the corporate office of the WWF. Until then…happy writing."

Alex gasped and ran to his computer. I watched him as he turned it on and started typing away. I wondered what he was going to write about and if he really could word it right. Who knew…clearly…the WWF knew….


	3. Chapter 3

**New Patient**

For nearly a week Alex had worked hard on the letter he planned to send to the WWF. In some ways I was very fearful for him. I didn't want to see him upset of his name wasn't drawn in the contest, but at the same time, something about his determination told me he was going to be just fine. When he was finally ready for me to send it off, I wanted to take a peek at the letter just to see what he had written.

"No sissy don't look!" he yelled.

"Why not?" I asked. "I want to know how well you wrote this."

He sighed, "Yeah but I also want to keep it a secret until after the drawing."

I looked down at the envelope the letter was in, "You didn't tell any fibs did you? You know they won't like it if you lied about something."

He frowned at me, "I don't tell fibs sissy."

I sighed and then pulled him in for a hug, "Oh honey Leah is sorry. I'm just really worried about this whole contest you know?"

He smiled, "You're scared about me not getting picked aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"Well don't worry about me big sister, I'll be alright. Even if I don't get picked…I want the Undertaker to at least know who I am."

I smiled at him and then sealed the envelope. "That's enough for me honey."

He watched as I filled out the address and our own before taking it outside to the mailbox. Once I put it in, I went back in the house, grabbed my keys and purse and told him it was time for school.

"Awe…do I have to go to school?" he whined.

"Yes you do honey. I don't have a babysitter for you and I have to work." I told him.

He huffed, "Well I don't want to go…"

I glared at him and opened the back door. He was constantly giving me an attitude about school and I wasn't going to put up with it. "Get in the car Alex."

I folded his arms and made his pouty face pissing me off in the process. I tossed my purse in the car and then gently grabbed his arm.

"Come on Alex. School isn't that bad I'm sure." I said as I guided him into the backseat.

He glared at me as he put on his seatbelt. "You only say that because you don't go there."

I giggled, "Alex I used to be a student like you a long time ago…trust me you'll be ok."

I shut his door and hopped in the front seat, ready to start the day off. Work ended up being pretty slow for the most part. I had all sick patients who were on strict bed rest…that is until my last patient came in.

"Leah there is a patient in room 125 who thinks he's broken his hand. Can you go start him off for the doctor please?" my boss asked.

I nodded as I took his chart, "Sure. Anything I should know before I go in?"

She chuckled, "He's a big guy, and is wearing a mask too. I don't know what that's about."

I giggled, "Oh boy…well here goes nothing."

I walked down the hall until I found the room I was looking for. Before knocking, I read the patient's name as Glenn Jacobs, a name that sounded strangely familiar.

Knock Knock! "Mr. Jacobs?" I said sweetly as I opened the door.

He grunted, "Come on in."

I didn't look directly at him until I shut the door. I was in complete shock when I came face to face with a man I knew worked in the WWF under the name Kane. Like my boss said, he was a big guy with a mask on his face. He was clutching his right hand and breathing heavily.

"Oh my goodness you're Kane right?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes but it's Glenn for now."

I nodded, "Ok Glenn, tell me what happened."

"I was lifting weights with my friend and one of the weights came down on my hand." He said. "It hurts like a bitch!"

I smiled and wrote down all the information. "Ok Mr. Jacobs, I need you to be calm ok?"

"Calm? Look at my freaking hand lady!" he said as he held it up. It was bruised pretty bad and swelling into a massive size.

"Alright sir, let me check your vitals and then the doctor will be right in ok?" I said as I got out the blood pressure cuff and my stethoscope.

He nodded and fell silent for a moment. As I was writing down his blood pressure, he sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Oh it's fine, I get worse things said to me by other patients." I told him.

"So you watch wrestling?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Only a little. My little brother is a huge fan of it."

"That's cool…what's your name?" he asked.

"Leah."

He turned his head slightly to the side, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Awe thanks." I said as I moved my hair behind my neck.

"You look really familiar too. But we've never met." He said.

I nodded, "That's true. Anyways I'll be back once the doctor exams you ok?"

He nodded and watched me as I left the room. Boy Alex was never going to believe this shit.

Once the doctor examined him, he instructed me to take him upstairs for an x-ray. I did as he asked only to find that he didn't have any broken bones.

"Ok Glenn, you just bruised it really bad so what the doctor recommends is that you go home and put it on ice as much as possible." I told him.

"What will that do?" he asked.

I smiled, "It'll help reduce the swelling and possibly the bruising too. Make sure you try to move it often too so it doesn't get stiff. I'll write you a prescription for your pain ok?"

He nodded, "Thanks so much Leah."

"No problem." I said.

He sighed, "I wish I could write you an autograph for your brother."

"Yea me too…hey, maybe you can take a picture with me." I said.

He smiled, "That'll be good."

I finished writing his prescription before taking out my cell phone and snapping a picture with him. "Thank you so much, Alex is going to be so happy."

"No problem, take care Leah." He said after taking the prescription I wrote him.

"You too Glenn." I said with a smile.

I had no clue at that time that I would be seeing more of Glenn Jacobs that is until the night of the drawing…


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise Guest**

"Wow sissy! You really met him!" Alex yelled when I showed him the picture of myself with Kane.

I nodded, "Well yeah I did. I was his nurse for today."

"That's so cool Leah! So are you guys friends now? Can you invite him over? Will he help me meet the Undertaker?"

I giggled at his excitement, "Uh I'm not sure about all that Alex, but I do know that he was a real nice guy."

"Nice? Kane was nice to you?" he asked.

"Sure, I mean I did help him with his hand today." I told him.

He nodded, "True, well if you ever meet him again, tell him to get your number."

I laughed, "Alex!"

"What? It would be nice to have another guy around I can talk to."

I glared at him through the rearview mirror, "You can talk to me!"

He laughed, "Yea but not about boy stuff…"

I shook my head, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you want your sister to date someone."

He nodded with a big smile, "Yes…you need some fun sissy. I always take you away from your fun."

"Awe sweetie, don't say that. I have plenty of fun with you alone." I said.

He sighed, "You're only saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings. I know you want to have fun like Maven."

I cringed at hearing our older brother's name. Man if I ever saw him again I was going to do more than give him a piece of my mind.

"You're right I do, but taking care of you is enough for me right now…ok?" I said.

He nodded, "Ok…can we get some ice cream?"

I smiled at him, "You bet."

The entire time up until the day of the drawing, I thought about Alex's words. I never once thought he noticed this stuff about me, and it really tore me apart that I couldn't do a thing to cheer him up. He was hurting as much as I was…and that alone was enough to make me want to kill Maven.

The night of the drawing, I got dressed in my favorite pajamas which were some light blue pajama shorts, and a white tank top. I then slid my feet into some white bunny slippers and brushed my coco colored hair. I then rubbed lotion on my skin, smoothing out its Carmel tone.

"Come on Leah! It's about to start!" Alex yelled from downstairs.

"Hold on a second sweetie, I've got to wash my face real quick."

He sighed, "You already look pretty so come on!"

I laughed and shook my head as I stepped out of the bathroom and headed downstairs, "I'm coming."

I heard his footsteps as he dashed into the living room and hopped on the couch. He was so thrilled about this contest and it really warmed my heart to see him like that.

"I bet the drawing isn't until the end of the show," I said when the show popped up on the screen.

He smiled, "Yea but I want you to watch the whole show with me sissy."

"Alright then," I said.

Once again Vince McMahon was the very first one out to the ring. I giggled at how he walked down and got into the ring looking slightly furious about something.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen…it seems that we are having difficulty deciding between the top two letters in our contest this evening."

Alex gasped, "I wonder if one of those is my letter."

I shrugged, "I don't know Alex. Do you think you won?"

He nodded, "Without a doubt sissy. I worked really hard on that letter."

I smiled and turned my attention back to the screen.

"Since me and the board couldn't decide…we gave the letters to the wrestlers whom each child wished to meet. One of those wrestlers was Shawn Michaels!"

The crowd cheered as Shawn's music came on and he appeared with the letter and a mic in his hand. He walked down the ramp and got into the ring still working the crowd into frenzy.

"And the other wrestler is the phenom, our WWF champion, The Undertaker!"

The crowd gave a mixed reaction when his music came on. Alex gasped waiting to see his icon grace the arena with his presence, but he never came out.

Vince looked around wondering where in the hell he was.

"Oh no, don't tell me he isn't there tonight." Alex said, sounding heartbroken.

I patted his back before Vince began speaking again, "Where in the hell is he at? Doesn't he know he's scheduled to be here tonight!"

Shawn tapped his shoulder making him turn and look at him.

"You see boss, Taker and I got together and we talked things out about each of these kids…and we decided that instead of picking one or the other, why don't we just give them each something for their inspirational letters."

Vince looked irate but then settled down, "Alright…so what did you plan on?"

"Well, I actually flew my winner out here tonight to see the show, and then we're going to dinner after this."

Vince nodded, "Ok…and what about Taker?"

He smiled, "Let's just say that the other kid is in for the surprise of his life tonight."

After that segment, the commercial came on leaving both Alex and I completely confused.

"Interesting, I wonder where he went." I said.

Alex sighed, "Me too…I bet I didn't win."

I sighed, "Now don't say that ok? Look if you don't win, I'll make sure to get tickets to the next show that comes here ok?"

He gasped, "Really!"

"Of course," I said.

He threw his arms around me, "I have the best sissy in the world."

My heart melted at hearing that but I fought back the tears. "Awe thanks Alex."

He smiled, "You're welcome…I'll be back, I'm going to go upstairs and grab my blanket."

I nodded and watched as he headed upstairs. The minute he hit the top of the steps, there was a knock at my door. I sighed not wanting to get off the couch but I did anyway.

"Just a second," I said politely before getting up and heading to the door. I turned the corner, gritting my teeth because we never had visitors at this time of night.

"Who is it?" I asked.

The person cleared their throat before saying, "It's your future husband."

I blinked several times, not recognizing the man's voice. I slowly unlocked the door and opened it up, coming face to face with a man I had only seen in a picture and on TV.

There standing on my porch with a sexy smile, a silver chain around his neck, and black leather vest over a black shirt with red letters, blue jeans that fit in all the right places and black boots…was The Undertaker himself.

I stood frozen to my spot loving how much better in person he looked. He was much taller than I expected too, with all those muscles perfectly toned and molded to fit his body.

He slowly reached up and took off his sunglasses, eyeballing me from head to toe with a soft whistle. "Well hellloooo there, you must be Leah."

I blinked several times, completely lost in his deep baritone voice. "Uh….yes. Are you here for Alex?"

He smirked, "That's not all I'm here for…"

I chuckled, "Uh…very funny…oh my gosh you're really here."

He laughed as I turned away from him, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream. "Uh…ALEX!"

"Yeah sissy?" he yelled from the top of the steps.

I glanced back at the Undertaker who was stepping into our house. "Y-you have a visitor…"

He laughed, "But it's so late sissy,"

"Even too late for me?" The Undertaker said as he stepped passed me.

I shut the door and leaned against it as Alex ran down the steps.

"Undertaker!" he yelled, "Oh wow it's really you!"

He nodded, "Of course it's really me champ. Are you really Alex Huffman?"

Alex nodded with a big smile, "Yep that's me and that's my big sissy, Leah."

The Undertaker smiled at me, "Yeah I met her when I first came in. She's a lot prettier than you described man."

I blushed, "Alex…what else did you write in that letter?"

He shook his head, "I'm not telling."

I shook my head and directed them to the living room. I couldn't believe this man was actually in our house. I mean…wow.

He took a seat in our big arm chair and pulled Alex onto his lap with him. I stood behind the couch and watched them quietly. "This is a nice place you've got here."

"Thanks," Alex said. "My sissy bought it for us to live in."

The Undertaker nodded and glanced at me for a moment. "That's cool, so tell me about yourself Alex. I know you're nine years old and a big fan of mine."

He nodded, "Yep."

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" he asked.

He frowned, "Yes...but he doesn't like us."

"Who doesn't man?" he asked.

"My older brother," He said. "He left us all alone and my sissy has been taking care of me this whole time."

The Undertaker froze for a moment. "Wow…I'm really sorry to hear that man, but you know what?"

"What?" he said.

He sat up and pulled out the letter Alex wrote, "Since this letter touched me so much, I'm going to make that frown turn upside down ok?"

"How?" Alex asked sounding so innocent.

He sighed, "Well for starters, tomorrow I'm going to take you and your sister to Disney World for a week."

Alex gasped as my eyes got wide, "Really?"

"Yes…if your sister is ok with that." He said as he smiled at me.

Alex hopped off of his lap and ran up to me. "Sissy say yes please? I swear I'll do all the cleaning when we get back and I'll be on my best behavior! Please, please, please!"

I sighed knowing I couldn't say no to his innocent little face. "I don't know Alex, it's kind of risky for sissy to miss a week of work."

The Undertaker cleared his throat. "I've got that taken care of. When I got Alex's letter I made a phone call to your job and told them you were taking a vacation for a week starting tomorrow."

I gasped, "You really did that?"

"Of course."

"But what about my bills?" I said as I fiddled with Alex who was still jumping up and down saying please.

He smirked, "You won't need to worry about those either after this week…your bills are paid in full up to two years."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh!"

"Sissy please! Please!"

I put my hand on my chest and glanced down at Alex, "Go pack your stuff."

He gasped, "Yay!"

We watched as he dashed up the steps and to his room. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much." I told the Undertaker.

"Oh it's no problem, I love kids." He said. "I can tell that Alex is a real good kid and you're doing a great job raising him."

I smiled and sighed, "Thanks,"

He got up and approached me, "So how long have you been raising him all on your own?"

"Three years. My parents died when I graduated college and…me and my older brother were supposed to split the responsibility of raising him but…"

"let me guess…he ran off."

"Exactly." I said. "I ended up getting a nice job at the hospital here but…it's still hard taking care of him sometimes."

He nodded, "I know what you mean, but don't you worry your fine self to death, Taker's here now to make sure your lives are changed from here on out."

I giggled and shook my head. "You're funny."

"And serious darlin'" he said.

Alex came back downstairs rubbing his eyes, "Sissy…can I finish packing tomorrow?"

I smiled at him, "Of course honey, are you ready for bed?"

He nodded, "Yes…you should come see my room Undertaker."

The Undertaker smiled, "Ok champ anything you want"

I picked Alex up and we all headed up the steps. I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he was really in our house. Man talk about torture…

"Wow, this room is neat man." The Undertaker said as he looked around. I sat Alex down in his bed and covered his legs with the blankets. "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

He pointed at me, "Leah bought all of this for me."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Interesting, well I'm going to sign each of these posters for you ok?"

He nodded with a yawn, "Ok."

We watched silently as he took his time and signed his autograph on all the posters. Once he was done he came and stood next to me as I sat down on the bed and tucked him in.

Alex smiled at us, "You know…I had a dream about this once. Sissy was sitting just like this and you were right behind her."

I smiled, "That's called déjà vu baby."

He yawned, "Oh."

"Make sure you rest a lot tonight sport. We've got a long plane ride to Florida in the morning ok?" The Undertaker said.

"Ok…" he said as he closed his eyes, "goodnight sissy and Taker."

I rubbed his head softly and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight honey,"

"Goodnight champ." The Undertaker said.

Once he was sleeping, I turned off his lamp and we left the room silently. I left his door cracked just in case he had nightmares, but something about tonight told me he would be sleeping easy.

"Gosh I can't believe you came all this way to see him." I said as we descended the steps. "Was the letter that good?"

He nodded, "It really was, but I'm sure you helped him with it."

I shook my head, "No…he wrote it himself, honestly."

He smiled, "So you really don't know what he wrote do you?"

"Nope. He told me he wanted to do it himself and that if he won I could read it."

"Well here is it is." He said as he handed it to me.

I took it from him gently and carefully read it out loud:

"Dear Vince,

I'm writing this letter not to speak to you, but to speak directly to the Undertaker. He's my greatest idol and I honestly believe he could be the one who will help my dream become true. I have been a fan of his for a long time now, and I honestly think he can teach me a few things about wrestling. That's what I want to be when I grow up and The Undertaker being my teacher would be awesome. I wish he could see my room it's completely covered in his apparel and posters too. I would do anything to meet him man, even set him up on a date with my sister…Anyways, My name is Alexander Huffman. I'm nine years old and have an older sissy named Leah. She works all the time and takes care of me as much as she can. In some ways I guess you can say she's like my real mommy. She's always there to make me happy even after I've had a terrible nightmare. Lately I noticed that she's been really sad…I think it's because she can't go and have as much fun as my older brother. When I was six he left me and my sister to fend for ourselves. I think it's really selfish and someone should teach him a lesson. You may know him…he works for your company. Anyways, my sister cries herself to sleep sometimes. She thinks I don't hear her but I do. It makes me sad and all I want to do is see her smile. Since seeing me happy seems to make her smile, I hope this letter is a winner. Winning this contest will not only help me become a happier person, but it will make my sister happy at the same time. I just want to see her smile for real. Sincerely, Alex Huffman. P.S.-Tell my brother I'm really a shamed that he would leave us like this. My sister doesn't deserve this and neither do I."

Tears were streaming from my face after reading that.

"He knew all of that?" I said.

The Undertaker nodded, "apparently…kids know more about us than we think Leah and your brother is dying to see you happy."

I sniffled and wiped tears from my face. "Well thanks so much for listening to him. I appreciate it."

"No problem, anyways, be ready at 9 tomorrow morning. The plane leaves at 11 but I want to take you guys to get breakfast first."

I nodded, "Ok."

He hugged me tightly before heading out the front door. I couldn't believe that all of that had just happened. It was definitely the opening to a new chapter of our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Instant Attraction**

"Leah! Help me sissy help me!"

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of Alex's screams. I got up hastily as usual and dashed to his room only this time he wasn't in his bed. In a panic I started looking around until I heard him scream from inside his closet. When I opened the door he was sitting on the floor holding a picture frame close to his chest. Tears were streaming from his face as he cried more and more.

"Oh God…." I said in relief before bending down and pulling him into my lap. "It's alright sweetheart."

He cried into my chest with so much emotion in his voice.

"Sweetie it was just a bad dream," I said as I rocked him back and forth. "You're safe I promise."

He let go of the picture and wrapped his arms around me tightly. I glanced down at the picture frame and saw a photo of my parents in it. They were standing on the beach with Alex and me standing on either side of them. Maven wasn't in the picture since he had left only a week before it was taken. I had just graduated high school and Alex was just a tiny little thing only at two years old. Like me, he looked just like my mom with the deeper toned skin and chocolate brown hair. Our eyes were hazel like hers too and we had the same smile. Maven hardly ever smiled. He constantly looked down on us….like we weren't worthy of being his siblings or something.

I shook my head and took Alex back to his bed. As I was laying him down, I heard my alarm clock go off from down the hall. I glanced at the window and saw the sun rising.

"Are you ok Alex?" I asked him.

He sniffled and nodded. "Yea….I'm sorry I woke you up sissy."

I smiled at him, "it's alright baby, besides I'm looking forward to packing for Disney World."

He gasped and sat up, "That wasn't a dream?"

I shook my head and turned on his lamp, "See, he signed all of your posters for you last night."

"Oh cool! Well come on sissy! We've got to get packed." He said as he hopped out of the bed.

I watched him run to his dresser and start pulling out his clothes. The entire time I watched him I kept wondering just what his dreams were about. I figured they had to be about the night my parents died. I wasn't home that night but Alex was… I didn't receive very much information about what happened to them but Alex always wore this eerie look on his face as if he was still stuck in the past.

"Leah come on! We've got to get packed up!" He told me.

I laughed, "Alright honey."

It took us about an hour before we were completely packed. Soon after we took our baths and got dressed. He wore his favorite Undertaker shirt and a pair of shorts. As for me, I picked out a peach beater that opened slightly to show off some cleavage, and a pair of blue jean shorts. I also rubbed lotion on my body and slid into a pair of white tennis shoes. I then curled my hair and put a white headband in my hair. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses off my dresser and then took my suitcase downstairs where Alex was waiting.

"What time is he coming?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know sweetie. He said to be ready by-"

Ding-Dong.

Alex gasped and dashed to the front door asking who it was.

"It's me little man." Said the Undertaker.

Alex looked back at me with a smile making sure it was ok to open the door. I nodded my head and moved our bags from the living room to the hall leading to the front door. I glanced at him for a second before dropping my gaze. I ended up doing a double take, seeing how different he looked outside of his wrestling gear. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt that had a few buttons open to show off his chest. Around his neck hung a sliver chain that rested on those breath taking pectoral muscles. There was a bandana tied around his head too and a pair of sunglasses resting on his head. My eyes traveled all the way down to his form fitting blue jeans and black boots. Damn he looked good…he looked so good that I had to look away and say something in my Porto Rican tongue.

"Hey Mr. Undertaker!" Alex said as he ran up to him and hugged him.

Hey Champ, are you ready to go?" he asked him.

Alex nodded, "Yep, me and Leah were packing all morning."

He glanced at me as I approached them, pulling my suitcase along behind me. His eyes worked their way over my body, starting at my feet and climbing to my face. "Good Mooorrrning…" he said.

I blushed, "Hello yourself."

"Are you guys ready to head out?" he asked.

I nodded as he sat Alex back down. My brother then ran and grabbed his bag and ran out the door to the truck that was parked in front of the house. I smiled as I watched him running happily through the grass. The Undertaker glanced at him and then glanced back at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I came out of my thoughts and looked at him, "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine…just had a rough morning that's all."

He nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I thought about it for a moment and then decided that I really didn't know him well enough to tell him anything like that.

"Um…maybe later. It's nothing really," I told him.

"Are you sure? You know you're going to have to start talking to me at some point." He said as he folded his arms.

"And why is that?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well not only did I come all the way out here to help answer your little brothers' prayers…"

I giggled and then licked my lips. "yes…."

"…but like I said yesterday," he reached down and took my bag from me. "As far as I'm concerned…you are my future wife."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out onto the porch, pushing him back. "Oh puh-lease…"

"It's true girl, you just don't know it yet." He said as I locked the door.

I turned around and faced him giving him my teasing glare. "Well if you act right…I just might let you into my head."

"Is that right?" He said as he looked me up and down.

I smirked and walked past him so I could join my little brother. He watched me walk away for a moment and then followed me to the truck. He opened the door for us and I helped Alex into the backseat.

"Sissy, his truck is really big just like I imagined!" he said.

I laughed and watched him put on his seatbelt. "I know honey. Do you have your coloring book?"

He nodded and lifted his little back pack. I smiled and closed the door before hopping into the front passenger seat. Once the Undertaker was done packing our stuff into the trunk, he got into the driver's seat and started the truck.

"Alright everyone, were would you like to go for breakfast?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I don't really care where we go. Do you like any place in particular?"

He glanced at me, his eyes moved down to my legs which were crossed, "Oh I can think of a place but…Alex may not like that as much as me."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Alex. "Where do you want to go sweetie?"

He smiled, "McDonald's! I like their pancakes."

Undertaker and I laughed, glancing at each other for a few moments.

"Alright McDonald's it is." He said with a wink at me.

I cut my eyes at him and stared out the window as we pulled away from our house. I could already tell that this was going to one hell of a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Encounter**

Going through the drive-thru at McDonald's was pretty epic. So many people instantly recognized the Undertaker when we pulled up to the window to get our food. I found it slightly entertaining when some of the girls eyeballed me and even gave him compliments like, "Undertaker you've make great choices in women."

Even some of the men looked jealous of him with me sitting in the passenger seat. Once we left, he shook his head at me.

"See…I told you we were meant to be," he said.

I chuckled, "Keep dreaming buddy. You just met me yesterday."

"Yes and I knew from the sound of your voice that we were going to get married some day."

I shook my head, "I can't believe you."

"Well believe it darlin' because as of right now…you are mine." He said.

I folded my arms and looked back at Alex who was smiling brightly at me. "You know Alex…you never told me that your favorite wrestler was a hot head."

Alex laughed, "Well sissy...my favorite wrestler can be a hot head sometimes."

I rolled my eyes as they laughed together. "Ok is there anything else I should know about him?"

"Mmmm….he always gets what he wants." He said with a smile.

I shook my head, "Well he won't get what he wants this time."

"That's what you think." Undertaker said. "You should really listen to my biggest fan back there. He may teach you a lot about me."

"Yeah, a lot of things that'll make me hate you." I said.

He chuckled, "You hear that Alex, your sister thinks she's going to hate me."

Alex shook his head, "She has no clue what she's talking about."

"Hey! I am sitting here you know." I said as I passed them each their food.

"Oh we know…we're just taking some time out to bond."

I smiled and opened my sandwich. I listened quietly as they talked amongst themselves. Good, this is exactly what they needed to do instead of talking to me. Besides I wasn't the contest winner…

When we got to the airport, I collected all of the trash and tossed it out while Undertaker helped Alex out of the truck. He then grabbed our bags and gave me the tickets and some cash.

"You two go ahead and buy some snacks for the trip. I'll meet you at the gate shortly after."

I nodded as Alex tugged on my arm, "Come on Leah!"

We smiled at him before I turned and followed him. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw the Undertaker smiling at me. I smiled back, teasing him with my eyes. Boy I needed to stop leading him on. It just wasn't right knowing he truly seemed to like me. Then again he had just met me and I could already tell he was the type of guy who liked to be in control of things. Well he was going to have an issue with me. I definitely wasn't the type who liked to be controlled, which was why Maven and I barley talked.

"Hurry up Alex." I said as he grabbed a third bag of chips. I walked to the back and grabbed some water bottles and juice boxes for Alex. I then decided to grab a few sodas for the Undertaker. I didn't know why I did it but, I did it anyways.

Once we paid for our stuff, we headed to the gate. As we were getting closer, I spotted a man I recognized to be Maven's best friend, Dwayne. Alex gasped and ran straight into his arms when he turned around and saw us.

"Hey there little man, how are you?" Dwayne said.

"Good, look my sissy is here too!" Alex exclaimed as he pointed to me.

Dwayne pulled down his sunglasses and smirked at me, "Hey there Le Le…you're looking mighty fine today." He said.

I sighed, "Oh hush and give me a hug."

"My pleasure." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. "Damn you smell good and look good too. Where are you two headed?"

"Florida. Alex won that contest that Vince McMahon set up." I said.

Dwayne raised an eyebrow, "What? Who did you pick?"

Alex was about to answer when the Undertaker stepped up behind Dwayne. "He picked me."

"Taker…oh boy." He said. "You're coming on this trip too?"

The Undertaker nodded, "Yep. I figured since my little contest winner did such a wonderful job on his letter, he and his sister deserved to come out and have a nice time with us."

"Oh that's cool….Maven! Over here buddy!" Dwayne said as he waved over the Undertaker's shoulders.

Alex and I glanced in that direction and seen our older brother approaching us. I tried hard to fight off the anger that was boiling inside of me but seeing Alex's sad face only made that anger come out more.

"Hello everyone…Taker…" he said.

The Undertaker didn't even speak to him as he walked passed him and hugged Dwayne. "How are you doing buddy?"

"Oh you know me…and look who Taker's lucky winner was." Dwayne said as he moved to the side, bringing us into view.

Maven's face went blank for a moment, "Leah? Alex?"

I folded my arms and glared at The Undertaker, "Can we go please?"

The Undertaker glanced at Maven and then at me. "Ooohhh….so you're the punk headed brother she was telling me about?"

"Punk headed? Who in the hell do you think you're talking to?" Maven said.

Dwayne stepped in between them trying to push them apart. I grabbed Alex and pushed him behind me, shielding his eyes from the scene.

"I'm talking to you boy…and if I were you I'd get the hell out of my face before something bad happens to you."

"Undertaker let's just go ok?" I said. "This doesn't need to happen."

Maven chuckled, "You're right it doesn't…you two aren't going anywhere with him."

Alex gasped, "Yes we are! I won that contest fair and square!"

"Yeah? Well you can forget about this Alex…you and Leah shouldn't be hanging around this man." Maven said as he stepped towards us.

"Now just hold on a damn minute. When did you even start caring about who Alex and I hang around with huh?" I snapped. "You haven't even bothered to visit let alone try to help take care of Alex!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine whatever! You can go with him…but as of this moment…you're no siblings of mine."

Without another word he grabbed his bags and walked away from us leaving me ten times more frustrated than I was before. Alex pressed his face into my belly and cried.

"Don't you two worry about him…I'll handle that later. For now let's just get on this plane and go have some fun." The Undertaker said.

I nodded and followed him like he asked. I hoped we didn't have any more encounters like that during the week…or Alex and I would be leaving sooner than expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Florida**

Alex kept crying until we were finally seated on the plane. I was so pissed off with Maven at that point I could seriously snap his neck. My poor little brother…how in the hell could he do this to him?

"Sissy, did Maven mean what he said?" Alex said as he sniffled.

I sighed and wiped off his face as The Undertaker took his seat next to him. I was sitting by the window since Alex was afraid of heights.

"I don't know honey…but don't you worry about mean old Maven ok? He'll get what's coming to him someday." I told him.

The Undertaker chuckled, "He might have gotten it today if you weren't there. Man I can't stand that kid."

I glanced up at him, "Why not?"

He sighed, "Because that punk eliminated me from a match and has been boasting about it ever since."

Alex sniffled and looked up at his idol, "I watched that match. He was a meanie for what he did."

"Yes he was. But like I said before, I don't want you to worry about your brother this week. You two are with me and I'm going to make sure you have the best time in the world." He said as he smiled at Alex.

He smiled back, "K."

The Undertaker then looked at me and smirked. I smiled back and then watched out the window as our plane took off. This was all so surreal to me and I'm sure it was for Alex. I ended up falling asleep halfway to Florida. As for those two, they spend time talking and playing games on the Undertaker's laptop. When I was first falling as sleep I heard Alex turn to the Undertaker and say, "Shh, sissy is really tired."

"I see. How about we keep her warm?" he said.

Alex nodded and watched as the Undertaker got up and gently picked me up.

"Where are you taking her?" Alex asked quietly.

The Undertaker nodded his head at a couch that was across from where we were sitting. He walked me over to it and gently laid me down. The cushions were so comfortable, I was sure I was going to be knocked out for the duration of the trip.

"Alex, hand me that blanket." The Undertaker told him.

I listened as he got up from his seat and got the blanket he asked for. He then opened it up and covered me with it. I laid perfectly still as he moved some of my hair from my face.

"You have a very beautiful sister Alex." He told him.

Alex smiled, "Thanks. I tell her that all the time."

"Do you? Well do you know if she has any boyfriends?" the Undertaker asked. I almost wanted to roll my eyes at his attempts to find out information about me through Alex, but I found that Alex knew more about me than I thought.

"No she doesn't. She doesn't really have time to date anyone." Alex said.

"Why not?" The Undertaker asked as they walked back to their seats.

Alex sighed, "Because she's always working or taking care of me. That's one reason I wanted to win this contest so bad. My sissy needs some fun."

The Undertaker chuckled, "Well, I plan on giving you two the best time of your life and who knows, maybe if you two like me well enough I'll let you in on the next surprise I have for you."

Alex gasped, "there's more?"

"Mm-hm. We just have to see how your sister feels about me after this week."

Alex gasped, "are you going to marry my sissy?"

The Undertaker laughed, "Uh…well, she would be a great wife to have but I was thinking about asking her something else."

"Oh…well whatever happens, make sure she smiles." He said.

"I'll try little man. I'll try…"

I smiled to myself and then drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, our plane was landing in the beautiful state of Florida. The Undertaker and Alex we sound asleep so I got up and shook them.

"Hey guys, we're landing." I said.

Alex gasped and hopped out of his seat. "Yay! Leah we're here!"

I smiled as he celebrated loving that Maven was no longer on his mind. Unfortunately he was on mine…and it made me mad as hell.

"Did you have a nice nap?" The Undertaker asked as the plane came to a complete stop.

I nodded, "Yeah it was pretty nice. How did I get to the couch though?"

He smirked, "Well I hope you don't mind but…I put you there."

I shook my head, "Wow, you'll do anything to touch me won't you?"

"I sure will." He said as he stepped past me. "Don't play with fire Leah…you just might get burnt."

"Oh please. You should take your own advice." I said with a wink.

He shook his head and headed towards the opening of the plane. I held Alex's hand as we exited the plane, gasping at the beautiful blue skies of Florida. The wind blew lightly through my hair mixed with a little heat from the burning sun. Good thing I packed plenty of shorts and tank tops.

After getting our bags, we got into a stretch limo that the Undertaker got especially for Alex. "Wow this is cool!" he said as he played with the touch screen video game that was inside. I smiled at him as the Undertaker smiled at me. I glanced at him for a moment and then looked away, not wanting to get trapped in those luscious green eyes.

"Hey Alex, I'm having a hard time trying to find someone to wrestle me next Monday. Who do you think I should wrestle?" he asked.

Alex scratched his head, "Um…I'm not sure."

"Don't volunteer sissy you hear?" I said.

They both laughed and the Undertaker put his arm around me, "Why wouldn't you want to wrestle me? I wouldn't hurt you."

"Yeah well…I don't want to expose you to the world so…"

He laughed, "oh so you think you're funny?"

"Oh I know I'm funny…" I said as I sat back and folded my arms.

He glanced at me with a smirk and I glanced back daring him to challenge me.

"You two better behave or I'll put you in a corner." Alex said.

I laughed, "Yes sir…"

I was so happy that we were in Florida now. All I wanted to do was unwind and have as much fun as I could with Alex and The Undertaker. I wondered what surprise he had in store for us and if it would indeed make me smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Feelings Developing?**

I was feeling a lot better once we made it to our first destination. Alex looked at me with a confused look on his face. I was just as confused when we pulled up in front of a beautiful beach house that had two palm trees in front of it. The building was peach colored and had plenty of tropical flowers planted all around it. The Undertaker smirked as we looked at the house in awe.

"Are we staying here Mr. Undertaker?" Alex asked.

Undertaker nodded, "Yes we are. I figured you two would like this more than a hotel."

I smiled at him loving his choice of housing. When the limo came to a stop, we all got out and examined the house closer.

"This is awesome!" Alex said.

"Do you guys like it?" Undertaker asked as he grabbed the bags.

We both nodded at the same time making him smile. "Good. This is actually my personal vacation home."

I smiled and bent down to smell the flowers. There were all different types that ranged in many different colors. They smelled lovely and actually brought a huge smile to my face.

"I take it you love flowers." Undertaker said.

I glanced at him, "Oh yea…I love all types of plants in general."

He smiled, "That's cool. Come on let me show you guys the rest of the place."

I nodded and took Alex's hand. The inside of the house was even more beautiful than the outside. There were hard wood floors with Ivory colored walls in the hallways and a warm yellow in the bedrooms. I was happy to see a small room made completely for Alex. There were wrestling toys, posters, and his bed was even made to look like a WWF ring.

"Leah lookie!" he yelled as he ran and jumped in his bed. "Now I can be a real wrestler!"

I smiled, "Yeah you can."

The Undertaker came in behind me and sat his bag down. "Here you go champ, I see you're getting use to your new room."

"Oh yea! I want to stay here forever!" he yelled as he jumped off the bed and ran up to me. I giggled and rubbed his head as he wrapped his arms around me. "Sissy we should! Please?"

I sighed, "Oh I don't know about that Alex."

"Why not? You smile a lot more away from home." He said.

I couldn't help but notice how right he was. I did feel a lot happier now that we were away from home.

"Listen…Alex…we just got here and I don't if Mr. Undertaker was planning on keeping us around for awhile."

Alex sighed, "Oh yea…"

The Undertaker cleared his throat, "You're sister is right Alex. As much as I would love to keep _you_…I don't think your sister is up for it."

I gasped and glared at him, "Excuse me?"

He winked at me and then carried my bags down the hall. I turned to Alex and tapped his nose, "I'll think about it ok?"

He gasped, "Yay!"

"But don't get your hopes up. I still have to feel this place out first ok?" I said.

He nodded and then went to play with his toys. I smiled and went to find the Undertaker who was just turning to go into a room that was next to Alex's. When I turned the corner, I stopped at the beautiful sight I saw. I had a huge room with deep pink walls and a white carpet. There was a platform bed in the corner of the room with white sheer curtains hanging loosely around it. I stepped into the room as he opened the balcony doors, revealing the backyard. I closed my eyes as the cool breeze and the smell of flowers came into the room.

"I hope you like it here. The balcony has the best view." He said as he gently took my hand and led me out onto the balcony. My eyes were amazed at the sight of the beach that was in the backyard. The ocean was so clear and breathtaking. All I wanted to do was run out there and stand in the water, letting the breeze cover me.

"It's beautiful." I said.

He smirked, "You can go out there anytime you want. The water is pretty shallow so it's safe for Alex if he can't swim."

I nodded and glanced at him, "Thanks so much for doing all of this. It really means a lot to Alex."

He chuckled, "Just to Alex?"

I smiled and folded my arms, "And me…I suppose."

He stared at me for a moment, almost as if he was searching for something.

"What?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He smirked, "Nothing…you're just so gorgeous."

I smiled and looked away, "Thanks."

"I'm serious about that you know? You are by far the prettiest woman I have ever seen." He said as he took my hand into his own and gently pressed his lips against it.

I giggled and bit my bottom lip. "Well you're not that bad looking yourself Undertaker."

"Mark…call me Mark." He said.

"ok..Mark." I said with a smile.

He kissed my hand again, "I'll be in the next room if you need something."

I nodded, "Alright."

"Make sure Alex gets plenty of rest too. We're going to have a long day tomorrow at Disney." He said as he headed for my door.

"Oh don't worry he has a early bedtime." I said.

He nodded, "Ok. Well feel free to explore this place when you're done settling in."

"Ok." I said with a smile. "Mark?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Yes sweetness?"

I ignored the little remark but smiled anyway, "Thanks again."

"No problem," he said before leaving my room.

As soon as he was gone I released the breath I had been withholding since he first kissed my hand. He was indeed a very attractive man but I needed to know more about him before I let him get into my head. I could already see he was a flirt and that just could be a problem if I were ever with him…Oh no…what am I saying? I just met this man and yet here I was ready to get with him.

I really didn't want him to get the wrong impression of me either…I wasn't the type who was after his money. I wanted to get to know him on a more personal note too. Hopefully this week would give me the chance to do that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alex's Revelation**

The first night in the house went pretty smooth. The three of us stayed up most of the night playing games and watching TV. When it was time for bed, I let Mark take Alex up to bed and tuck him in. While he was in there, I stood outside of the door and listened to their conversation.

"This place is so much fun already Mr. Undertaker. Do you think my sissy will let us stay?" he asked.

Mark sighed, "I don't know champ, but I will tell you this. Your sister loves you with all of her heart and whatever decision she makes will be because of how much she cares for you."

Alex sighed, "You like my sissy don't you?"

Mark chuckled, "Of course I do."

"Do you like her enough to be her boyfriend?" he asked.

I blushed hearing him ask that question and even giggled a little.

Mark laughed too, "Well…she's definitely a beautiful woman but I've got to get to know her more before I can know the answer to your question."

Alex yawned, "Oh…ok. Well I think she likes you."

"I think she does too little man." Mark said. "But for now, let's continue this later. You need some sleep."

"Ok." Alex said before giving Mark a hug. I took that opportunity to quickly run past the door and go into my room. I gently shut my door and then went to my suitcase and pulled out my outfit for the following day. I planned on wearing some white shorts with a loose red halter top. As I was sitting those out on a chair, I heard a knock at my door. Knowing it was Mark I decided to tease him a bit.

"Just a second," I said as I ran into the closet. I quickly stripped out of my clothes and put on a silky purple night gown. I then put on my black robe and went to answer the door without tying it.

When I opened the door, Mark's face seemed to go from a soft glance to a jaw drop. I blinked at him several times as he once again took his time to glance at my body. I crossed my legs and leaned against the door frame just as his eyes wandered over my body.

"Damn…you are really trying to tease me aren't you?" I asked.

I giggled and bit my bottom lip as he released a deep breath. "I'm sorry am I revealing too much for you?"

He covered his face with his hands, "Oh my God…"

I laughed and shook my head before closing my robe. "Sorry about that. Did you want to talk or something?"

He slid his hands down his face and looked at me, "Uh well…no I was just coming down here to say goodnight."

I nodded, catching a glimpse of the bulge forming between his legs. "Ok, goodnight."

He smirked at me, "Goodnight…"

I closed the door and giggled when I heard him say, "Damn she's sexy as hell…come on man get it together…she's definitely not playing fair."

I shook my head, feeling bad for teasing him but at the same time, he was doing some teasing of his own.

The next day, I got Alex up bright and early and made them both some breakfast. I kept up my teasing of course, especially when we left the house to go to the park. My shorts showed off plenty of skin, along with my low cut halter top. I caught him licking his lips at me out the corner of my eye but I pretended not to notice.

We had a ton of fun at the park that day along with the next few days. Poor Alex was so tired out by the end of the night he never truly had a chance to stay up with us. One night as I was putting him to bed he asked me the same question that he had asked Mark.

"Hey sissy?"

"What's up honey?" I asked.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Do you like the Undertaker?"

"Yes. He's a nice person and I'm glad we met him." I said as I tucked him in.

He shook his head, "No sissy…I mean..do you really like him? Not as a friend…more."

I blushed and hid my face from him. "Uh…Alex…shouldn't we be discussing something else?"

He started laughing, "Come on sissy…I can see how happy you look when you're around him. He even looks happy."

I stared at him, uncertain of how he was able to tell when two adults were feeling for each other. Was it that obvious?

"Well honey…I guess I do kind of like him." I said. "Why are you so interested in this?"

"Because. I want to see you happy." He said.

I nodded, "Ok, well would it make you happy if we got together?"

"Sure it would. I would get to see my favorite wrestler everyday and you would be ok too."

I sighed, "Yeah but don't you miss your friends back at school?"

He frowned. "I never had any friends sissy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Most of the kids were mean to me. They said that we had a messed up family." He said.

I shook my head in disbelief, "And what would make them say that?"

He looked away from me in silence. "I can't tell you. It might hurt your feelings."

"Come on Alex…you never talk to me about things like this so how am I supposed to help you?"

He folded his arms as tears formed in his eyes. "Leah, I don't want to go back to that town. I haven't had a nightmare since we left."

I thought about what he said for a moment before realizing what he was saying was true. So far he had been sleeping very well through the night and I hadn't even noticed it.

I sighed before picking him up and sitting him on my lap. Before talking to him more, I caught a glimpse of Mark's shadow in the hall. That man I tell you…he wasn't that great at hiding and should have known that since he was so tall. I decided to ignore him and continue on with the conversation.

"Alex…tell sissy what's been going on." I said.

He looked down at his lap, "Promise not to be mad?"

I smiled, "I promise."

His bottom lip shook a bit before he started to cry. "We were talking about dreams in class and everyone was sharing their dreams. Everyone had happy dreams…except me."

I rubbed his back gently, "Ok. What was your dream about?"

He fell silent for a moment and then a tear fell from his face, breaking my heart. "Alex…tell me about your dream. It's ok."

He glanced at me and then spilt the beans. "I dream about the day mommy and daddy died."

"What about it?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

He started crying harder, "It was so scary Leah. I woke up from my nap and I went to find mommy…but when I found her, I saw a man standing over her with a knife in his hand."

I rubbed his arm trying to keep him calm, "You don't have to tell me anymore about it if you don't want to."

He nodded and hugged me, crying hard into my chest. I held off my tears until he was finally asleep. I placed him in his bed and then stepped out into the hallway where Mark was still standing. I couldn't help but run into his arms and start crying. He rubbed my back gently, whispering, "It's alright Leah."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes as I pulled away from him. "No…it's not ok. I think he witnessed my parent's murder…and that's why he's been so scared to sleep."

Mark stepped forward and gently took my hand. "Come on, let's go talk."

I nodded and glanced back at Alex's door before walking down the hall with Mark. I was finally beginning to understand why Alex wanted to leave home so bad. Why his dreams were so…frightening. Mark walked me all the way to the living room where I broke down some more. He sat me down on the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

I sighed and wiped my eyes, "He was six years old when my parents died…six years old and this entire time he's been hiding this from me."

"Calm down Leah. Did you know that your parents were murdered?" he asked.

"Not at all. When I first came home from college, Maven was home taking care of Alex. I didn't even know that they were dead until that day."

He nodded, "How long were they dead before you knew?"

"A week…maybe two, but I noticed how weird Maven seemed to be acting about it then. He won't even let me mention their names around him." I said. "I should of known Alex saw something."

He rubbed my back gently, warming me up. "Hey, that's all over and done with now. Everything is going to be just fine with you and Alex. I'm going to make sure of that."

I shook my head, "I can't let you do that. You've already done so much for us as it is."

"And I'm going to keep helping you guys out. I promised that little boy that I would help change your lives forever." He said as he lifted my chin so he could look me in the eye.

"Mark this isn't your problem." I said.

"I know that, but I refuse to let you and Alex suffer any longer because your older brother couldn't spare a few dollars or even to be a father figure for Alex. I want to help you Leah…I swear." He said.

I smiled and looked away for a moment, "Does that involve me giving you something in return?"

He chuckled, "Wow. Let's get one thing straight…you're sexy as hell but I would never ask you to give me something for helping you out."

I looked at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes. "You know…you're the first man who has ever wanted to help me without wanting something in return."

"That's because those guys were assholes."

I laughed feeling so much better. "Yes they were."

"Did you ever give them anything?" he asked.

I smirked, "Yeah…a kick in the balls."

He laughed and shook his head, "Wow. I hope I never receive something like that. It might be fierce coming from a little firecracker like you."

I giggled, "That's true….thanks for cheering me up."

"Oh it's no problem girl. Anytime you want to talk I'm here." He said. "In fact, let me give you my number just in case you decide to leave here and you want someone to talk to."

I smiled as he wrote down his number on a small card he had in his pocket. Once he handed it to me, I smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…now you might want to get some sleep. We've got one more say at the park tomorrow and then we have some other things to do the last three days."

I smiled, "You have other things planned?"

"Yeah of course. I told you, I was going to give you two the time of your lives." He said.

I nodded and then got up from the couch. "Goodnight Mark. Thanks for talking to me."

"Anytime girl…anytime." He said with a wink that instantly turned me on. I smiled at him before heading up to my room. That entire night, I wondered if staying in Florida would be a great idea. Alex seemed happy here and…so did I.


	10. Chapter 10

**Readers: **This story is far from over so please don't think it's the end! Read and Review =)

**The Decision**

"Alex stop running you're going to trip." I told him as he ran over to meet Goofy. Mark and I were sitting down next to an ice cream place watching him with smiles on our faces. Every now and then he would glance at me and I would stare back. He then reached over poked my side, giving me the giggles. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having being around this man. He was definitely showing me that there were other men in this world that were worthy of my time.

The last night in the park, we walked Alex down into Magic Kingdom where he got to see the parade of lights, and the fireworks display. While we were busy watching the fireworks, Mark stepped closer to me and gently slid his hand into mine. I looked down at our hands, perfectly intertwined before looking up at him. He smirked and then looked at me. For just a moment we held that gaze until Alex started yawning.

"Tired sport?" Mark asked him before scooping him up.

Alex nodded and laid his head against Mark's chest. Almost instantly he fell asleep, so we headed back to the limo. I couldn't help but notice the bond that had formed between those two. They were like father and son…only from two different worlds. I smiled at them and then turned my attention back to the window, thinking about what I should do.

As soon as we got back to the house, Mark took Alex to his room and put him to bed. As for me, I went to my room and got changed into my gold bikini. I then put on a white long sleeved top that was made of lace and sheer. I brushed out my long hair and then grabbed my beach towel. Just as I was heading out, Mark was heading out of his own room wearing his swim trunks and a beach towel on his shoulder. I couldn't help but stop and take in his appearance…man he did clean up pretty nice.

"Hey…" I said.

He glanced at me with a smile as he closed his door. "Hey there…you headed to the beach?"

I nodded, "Yeah and I suppose you are as well?"

"Yes ma'am." He said as he approached me.

I glanced down the hall, "Well…is Alex going to be alright all alone?"

"Sure he will." He said as he took my hand and led me down the hall. "Don't worry, the front door is locked and I have a security system surrounding the entire house. If someone gets in we'll know I promise."

I sighed and then nodded. Together, we walked hand in hand out to the beach. It was sort of dark but I felt safe with Mark. He ended up building a small bonfire that gave us a little light. We spread our towels out side by side and then decided to go for a swim.

"Mark wait, I really didn't want to get my hair wet." I said softly.

He smirked, "That's fine, I'll help you out."

"How?" I asked as I took off my white top.

He watched me take off the top slowly licking his lips once I tossed it to the ground.

"Um…I'll hold you." He said.

I smirked, "Ok."

He took my hand and we walked out into the lukewarm water. He sat down and then gently sat me on top of him so that I was straddling him.

"Um…Mark? What's going on?" I said as his hands rested gently on my thighs.

He shrugged, "I didn't want your pretty hair in my face so…I turned you this way."

I smirked knowing he was lying but I didn't bother to fight him. Instead I looked into his moonlit eyes seeing gentleness within him that I really didn't see before.

"So tell me Leah…have you been having a great time?" he asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Good…" he said as he rubbed my back. "Listen, I was going to wait until the last day to ask you this but…I think now would be an appropriate time."

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked away for a moment and then glanced back at me. "I really like spending time with you and Alex. You two are seriously the type of people I can see myself coming home to every time I get back from working."

"So…what's your question?" I asked as I licked my lips.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I tensed up slightly and then relaxed. This man wasn't going to hurt me…and I knew that.

"Well I have two questions actually." He said. "One…do you trust me?"

I smiled knowing that I definitely trusted this man. "Yes."

"Even with Alex?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Alright…then the second question is…will you move to Texas with me?" he asked.

The question slightly caught me off guard but in some ways…I knew he would ask this question.

"Um…I don't know Mark. I would have to find another job and-"

"-You won't need to. I'll put Alex in a good school, I'll take care of all the bills, and I'll make sure you're very well taken care of. Just come with me."

I looked away, "Mark…that's real nice of you but…I don't know if-"

I was completely taken off guard when he reached up and pulled my head down to his, kissing me roughly. The passion I felt in that kiss had my body screaming for more and that's exactly what I got. Tightly he held onto me and carried me back to the sand. He sat me down on our towels and climbed between my legs, kissing me more passionately. I wasn't too sure what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. He gently caressed my lips with his own showing them so much more attention than I expected to have.

When he finally pulled away he looked down into my eyes for a moment before continuing the kiss. He moved down to my neck and gently sucked on some of my skin. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my fingers ran through his hair. He gently bit my skin and sucked in that one spot until a moan escaped my throat. He finally stopped and moved back to my lips. I pushed him up gently feeling the need to take it up a notch. I untied my bikini top while still kissing him. He gently massaged my breasts, causing new moans to come out of my throat. I shivered when his tongue licked the area where he had previously sucked and bit. My body started to react in ways I wasn't expecting.

One of his hands slid down between my legs and he started massaging my clit. I gasped and then stopped him.

"Wait Mark…what if Alex wakes up?" I asked.

He smirked and kissed my forehead, "he's very tired from this whole week Leah, trust me he won't wake up."

I nodded as he kissed me again, continuing to play with my sensitive area.

"Lay down." He said softly.

I bit my lip and laid back like he asked. Gently, he reached down and pulled off my bikini bottoms. He then had me spread my legs before he went to town, licking me down. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as his tongue tasted my sweet juices. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, not believing how great this felt. Once he was done, I got up and kissed him passionately before pushing him down onto his back. I pulled off his swim trunks and then gently grasped his penis. I tossed my hair to the side before taking it into my mouth.

He groaned and his toes curled as I gently stroked and sucked his penis. "Oh shit…"

I smiled to myself as I continued to pleasure him endlessly. After a few minutes, he stopped me and flipped me onto my back. I bit my bottom lip before he kissed me roughly. With his thighs, he pressed my legs back. He looked into my eyes as his hand locked with my own. He then kissed my lips and then licked my earlobe before gently penetrating my wet walls. I gasped and cried out as soft pain surged through my body.

"Relax Leah…the pain will subside I promise." He said into my ear.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as he said. Once he was all the way inside of me, he slowly started moving inside of me. Complete pleasure took over my body from that point on. I just held onto him as he continued thrusting inside of me. I wrapped my legs around him and dug my nails into his back as he picked up the pace.

"Oh Mark…" I moaned as I arched my back.

He kissed me again just before wrapping his arms around me and sitting up on his knees. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held onto my hips and gently bounced me up and down on him thick dick.

I gasped and moaned louder sending echoes into the sky.

"Oh God! Harder Mark…harder!" I yelled.

He bounced me harder and faster, making me press my face into the side of his neck to bury the loud screams coming from my mouth. He kissed my head before laying me on my back again and finished off our love making. Roughly and thoroughly he pounded my body making his balls clap off of my wetness. I closed my eyes and held onto his now sweaty body. Soon I was moaning his name over and over until we finally came together. He looked into my eyes as I looked back into his. He kissed me once more before rolling off of me and laying down.

"So…will you come with me?" he asked.

I smiled and glanced at him, "Yes…yes I will."

He smiled, "Good because I kind of had all of your belongings moved into my house already."

I chuckled and sat up, "You did what?"

"You heard me…come on let's get dressed and go in." he said as he sat up and kissed me again. "I know we just got to know each other, but…I love you Leah."

I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair. "I love you too Mark."

We shared one more kiss before finally getting dressed and heading inside. I was about to walk into my room but he grabbed me and pulled me down into his bedroom. For the very first time, we shared a bed together and I knew that this was definitely the place I was supposed to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Old Friend**

The news of moving in with Mark excited Alex to no end when we told him that following day. He instantly started asking us questions like, "Are you two going to get married? Will I have a bigger room?" He was so cute and full of life and I hoped that nothing would ruin that happiness for either of us.

On the last day of our vacation, we packed up and headed for Arizona to see Raw. I found that I was actually really excited about seeing Mark in action. Unfortunately, we ended up running into Maven upon our arrival to the arena. Alex hid behind me as soon as he seen him, crying softly. Man I hated to see him sad.

"Well well well…if it isn't the two people I recently disowned." He said as he folded his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes as Mark stepped in front of us. "Leave them alone Maven. I really don't want to have to hurt you today so please…back off."

Maven glared at me for a moment and then back at him. "Ok Taker…I'll see you in the ring."

Mark stared him down as he walked away from us.

"Sissy, Maven is a meanie." He said.

I nodded, "Yes he is honey, but it's alright. Mean guys never win in the end."

Alex sighed, "Oh yeah? Well why is he famous now? He shouldn't be when he scares me in my sleep."

I glanced at Mark and then at him, "Alex what do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's not important. Let's just go watch the show." He said.

Mark and I looked at each other before heading back towards his dressing room. He handed us backstage passes before we walked down the hall. Alex got very excited when he saw a few more of his favorite wrestlers. While he was talking to Stone Cold, someone walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder. When I turned around I came face to face with Kane.

"Leah? Do you remember me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Of course I do, how are you?"

He smiled, "Oh I'm doing much better now. Are you here to see the show?"

"Uh yeah, actually my little brother won the contest so-"

"-Hey Glenn." Mark said as he stepped up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

Kane's face fell for a moment as he looked at us. "Hold on a second…this is the girl you told me you met?"

Mark nodded, "Yes."

"Wow man, this is the nurse I told you about as well." Kane said sounding slightly irritated.

"Oh…damn man I'm sorry about that. I didn't know." Mark said.

Kane shook head, "Yeah sure you didn't….I'll see you later Leah."

Without another word Kane stalked on past us making Mark chuckle. "Damn."

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

Mark shook his head, "No…I sort of did. Kane told me he met you awhile back, I didn't realize you were the same Leah he was talking about until now."

"Well what's the issue?" I asked.

"He had a crush on you." Mark said.

I blushed and hid my face, "Oh Gosh…"

"Yeah…now I feel like a dick." Mark said.

I giggled, "You shouldn't though. I didn't know he had a crush on me and you didn't know so he'll just have to get over it won't he?"

He smirked and then kissed me. "Very well said."

"Hey you two! I don't want to see your cooties being spread." Alex said.

I giggled and gently pulled away from Mark. "Sorry Alex. Are you ready to go sit down?"

"Yes ma'am!" he said.

I smiled and hugged Mark, "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks babe. Come back to my dressing room when the match is over ok?" he asked.

"Ok." I said before kissing him again.

Alex stuck his tongue out, "Yuck!"

We both laughed before I took Alex to be seated. While we were seated out there I couldn't help but somewhat feel bad about the whole Kane situation. I mean sure he really didn't have a chance with me but…he was a nice guy. Hopefully we would work things out and become friends. It sure would suck to have one more enemy besides my own brother.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ferocious Sister**

"So did you enjoy the show tonight?" Mark asked Alex as he drove us to Houston, Texas. We decided to head straight there once the show was over since Mark didn't want to stay in a hotel. I agreed, not really wanting to remain in the same state as my brother.

Alex nodded as he yawned, "I sure did. I just wish I didn't have to see the monster from my dreams."

I glanced at Mark for a moment and then and turned around in my seat so I could face Alex.

"Are you talking about Maven?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. "Sissy…I'm scared of him."

I sighed, "Is it because of your nightmares?"

He nodded slowly and I glanced at Mark who cleared his throat. "Alex you know I won't let anything happen to you or your sister right?"

"I know, but seeing him makes me remember the bad things he did and said to me."

I blinked several times, "What things honey?"

He yawned and stretched out his arms. "I can't tell you Leah."

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" I asked.

"I do…but he told me not to say anything."

Mark tensed up in his seat, "Who told you that? Maven?"

"Yes."

I sighed as anger started growing within my heart. "Don't worry about him Alex. He won't hurt you and we won't let him ok?"

"Ok sissy." He said before dozing off.

I shook my head and turned back around, staring out the window. I was beyond pissed with Maven at this point and couldn't wait to speak to him again. Mark seemed angry too. He reached over to me and took my hand into his own, squeezing it gently. I looked at him and smiled softly just before he lifted my hand and kissed it. Wow…way to turn me on.

We pulled up to his house around 3am. He gladly carried Alex into the house, not worrying about the bags in the trunk.

"I'll get them in the morning." He said as I followed him up onto the porch. I didn't even realize how big his house was until we got inside.

"Wow…you didn't tell me you lived in a castle." I said sarcastically as I looked at the large house.

He laughed, "Very funny…I'll give you a tour later if you want."

I smiled, "Sure…but I was thinking we should take a tour to that bedroom of yours."

"Oh man, what have I created?" he asked as we climbed the steps.

I giggled and followed him up to a room that was similar to the one Alex had back in Florida, only this one was arranged differently. I watched from the door as Mark gently placed my sleeping brother in the bed. He took off his shoes without waking him and was even nice enough to put pajamas on him. I got lost watching him be so fatherly. It was almost like he was in a more calm state of mind.

When he got Alex all tucked in, he came towards me and gently kissed me on the lips.

"He's a heavy sleeper." He said.

I nodded, "yes he is…"

He moved some of my hair from my face and looked at me suspiciously. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just…well...watching you take care of him like that kind of made me see in you a different way." I said.

He smiled, "You mean like, seeing me as the father of your first child?"

I blushed and nodded slightly. "Yeah. I think you would make a great father."

He glanced back at Alex before gently shutting his door. "Well, I know you'll make a great mother. Alex is a swell kid and anyone would be glad to have him as their own."

I sighed, "I know…I just hate that Maven screwed with his mind like that. If that bastard threatens him again there will be some freaking problems."

"Shh…it's alright." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you or Alex. I promise."

I smiled into his chest, "Thanks Taker."

"No problem Le Le." He said with a smirk.

I giggled and kissed him on the lips. He chuckled and took my hands, "Come on..what do you say we heat things up a bit?"

"Right now?" I asked.

He stopped walking and placed my hand on his hard erection. "Yes right now."

I laughed and licked my lips before following him into the bedroom. We ended up making love for at least two hours before falling asleep. Early that next morning, my eyes popped open the sound of Alex screaming for me.

I hopped out of bed, tossed on a long shirt from Mark's drawer and then dashed to his room. When I got there he was kicking and screaming with fresh tears falling from his eyes.

"No big brother! Don't hurt her! Please! Sissy!"

I instantly went to his side and started shaking him gently until he opened his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my neck and cried into my chest. I rubbed his head and cried too feeling terrible that he was once again having nightmares. As I rocked him in my arms, Mark came around the corner.

I glanced up at him before waving him over to me. He came into the room and sat down next to me, rubbing Alex's back.

My poor brother didn't speak for nearly that entire day. I was so infuriated by his pain, that I got on the phone and called Maven.

"What hell do you want Leah?" he said when he answered the phone.

I gritted my teeth, "You listen to me….I don't know what the hell you put in Alex's mind about our parent's death…but I'm warning you. If you threaten this little boy in any way shape or form again…I will make sure you pay!"

He laughed, "oh please Leah. Do you really think you can overpower me? Our parents sure thought they did and now look at me. I'm the greatest entertainer alive!"

"Maven…I don't care if you're the richest man alive. Try me and watch what happens…bitch!" with that I slammed the phone down on the receiver and then turned to leave the room. No one on this planet was going to hurt my little brother…and that included Maven.


	13. Chapter 13

**Calling a Truce**

After making that phone call, I felt so much better about the situation. Though I had plenty of other things to get off my chest, I had a great deal of satisfaction. Over those next few weeks, Alex didn't have any more nightmares and that made me feel so much better. Mark and I grew even closer together, making love almost every night if we could. On days he had to leave and go to work, I found myself kind of sad but happy at the same time. Alex and I found things to do while he was gone, like attending church on Sundays or having movie nights on Saturdays. Mark normally returned on Tuesday, with a big smile on his face. Alex ran and jumped into his arms before I hugged and kissed him. We were the perfect family now and I thought no one could ever try and tear us apart, at least until two months later.

Mark invited a few friends over to the house just to relax and unwind. Kane happened to be one of those people…boy was this going to be awkward.

"Look at that! Wham! Right in the nose!" yelled Kevin Nash. The guys were all in the living room watching a UFC pay-per-view. I stayed in the kitchen with Alex, making sandwiches for them. I smiled to myself listening to them having so much fun.

"Sissy?" Alex said.

"Yes honey?" I asked while I cut the sandwiches up into small squares.

Alex smiled, "Will I grow up to be big and strong like Mark?"

I giggled, "Of course you will. You just have to work up to it that's all."

"K." He said.

"Can you grab that soda and the cups for me?" I asked him as I picked up the plate with the sandwiches on them. Alex smiled and gladly picked up the soda and cups. Together we walked to the living room and sat the stuff down on the table.

"Hey Leah," they said at the same time.

I smiled, "Hey guys, I hope you're all hungry."

"Heck yeah we are," Shawn said as he reached for the plate.

Mark smiled at me, "Thanks babe,"

"You're welcome," I said.

I noticed Kane sigh to himself but I shook it off. Man I hoped he wasn't going to be a party pooper. That sure would suck.

"Hey! What about me?" Alex said.

Mark smirked and scooped Alex up into his arms, "Well of course I couldn't forget about the soda boy, thanks champ."

"No problem," Alex said. "Sissy, can I say here with the guys?"

I shrugged, "Well that would be up to Mark honey."

He glanced up into Mark's eyes, "Can I Mark? I'll go to bed when you tell me to."

Mark smiled, "Sure you can champ,"

I smiled, "Alright well I'll be in the den if you guys need anything."

Kane cleared his throat, "Actually I need something Leah…can I talk to you alone for a second?"

I glanced at Mark for a moment before nodding.

"I'll be back," Kane said as he got up and followed me to the den.

I had to admit, I was very nervous about this, and even more surprised that Mark wasn't following us back there. When we made it, I shut the door and then took a seat on the love seat. Kane stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"What's up?" I asked.

He sighed, "Listen…I just wanted to apologize for acting like an ass."

I looked down at my lap suddenly feeling a little sick to my stomach. "It's alright, I just wish you would of told me before about your feelings."

He chuckled, "It wouldn't have changed anything. Mark is a better man than me. I know he'll treat you with the respect you deserve."

"And you wouldn't have?" I asked, standing to my feet.

He looked away from me, "I would have but…only for so long. I've never been able to keep a girlfriend."

I laughed, "Oh…I see."

"Listen, I'm happy for you…both of you. I just can't say the same for Maven." He said.

I blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well he knows you and Mark are together now and…he says you two won't be for long."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh wow…that man can be so over dramatic sometimes."

"I don't think he was lying Leah, your brother is a crazy man." He said as he walked towards the window. I felt my belly grumble and I leaned against the wall.

"Uh…how would you know that?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'm his friend…and I know what he's done in his past. Trust me Leah…I'm really scared for you and Alex."

"Well don't be. Mark will keep us safe." I said before groaning from the uncomfortable feeling in my belly.

Kane turned and looked at me. "Are you ok Leah?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know…I feel so…sick."

He took my hand and gently walked me to the love seat. Once I was seated, he grabbed the small trash can from the corner and gave it to me.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked just before I threw up into the trash can. "I'll take that as a no. I'll go get Mark."

I shook my head, "No I'm fine. I just needed to get that out of my system."

He nodded as I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand. "Uh…tell Mark I'll be upstairs if he needs me."

"Ok." He said before we left the room. I walked straight upstairs and went to our bathroom where I had taken three pregnancy tests earlier in the day. I had bought them because I hadn't had a period in nearly three months. I bent down near the cabinet and picked up the cloth they were wrapped in. When I opened it up, I smiled when I saw three positive signs on them. I sighed and leaned my head against the cabinet wondering how Mark would react to this. Hopefully he would be happy because I sure was…


	14. Chapter 14

**The Angry Truth**

Later on after the guys left, I waited for Mark to put Alex in bed before he came to our bedroom. I didn't know why I was so nervous to tell him about having his child but I wasn't going to let that stop me from telling him anyway. I finished brushing my hair and then when to the bed and sat down with the pregnancy tests in my hand.

"Hey lover." He said when he came into the room. "Kane told me you weren't feeling well."

I sighed and shook my head, "Man he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Well the man cares for you as much as I do so…it's natural to worry." He said before pulling off his sweater. "Anyways, are you feeling ok?"

I nodded, "Oh I'm fine…just a little pregnant that's all."

He chuckled, "Oh well that's….wait a minute…what did you say?"

I smiled and stood up with the pregnancy tests facing him. "We're having a baby."

He stood there in complete shock, turning away from me for a moment before running and scooping me up into his arms. "Oh my God! I'm so freaking happy! Are you serious?"

I nodded as he sat me down. "Look…all three are positive."

His eyes sparkled before he kissed me. "Wow…I can't believe your really having my kid man. This is the best day of my life."

"I'm glad you're happy Mark but…what about Alex?" I asked. "You don't think he'll be upset with us bringing another child into the mix do you?"

He shook his head, "Not a chance. Alex was just telling me and the guys how he wishes there was another kid in the house so he could have someone to play with."

I smiled, "Good."

"How far along do you think you are?" he asked.

I shrugged, "If I had to guess…I've probably been pregnant since you took my virginity."

"Damn…I guess we've been oblivious to it since we're constantly having sex." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I licked my lips and smirked as he kissed my neck.

"That's true Mark…are you ok?" I asked, suddenly feeling him tremble.

He sighed, "Yeah…I just wish I would have known about the baby sooner."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because…Kane asked me to go on vacation with him this weekend." He said. "I really didn't want to go without you or Alex but he told me it was a guy thing."

I giggled, "Well I'll be alright if you go."

He shook his head, "No I'm not leaving you here knowing you're pregnant. It's not good for you to be alone."

"Mark, I'll be ok. Trust me. Besides you're only leaving for a weekend not a month," I said as I took his hands and guided him to the bed.

"True…well are you sure you're going to be ok?" he asked. "I'll cancel if you want."

I giggled as I moved the covers back, "I'll be fine, just don't go on vacation while I'm eight or nine months along."

"Yes ma'am…" he said as he took off all of his clothes except his boxers. I took off my night pants, leaving just my underwear and a long shirt on. Together, we got under the covers and got comfortable, snuggling up with each other. I loved how warm he kept me in that bed…I was sure going to get use to this.

That Friday, Alex and I watched as Mark put his stuff in Kane's car.

"Will you be back for my birthday?" Alex asked Mark.

"Of course champ, in fact, I'm going to bring you home a present how's that sound?" Mark asked.

"Awesome!" Alex said before hugging him.

Mark looked at me as he hugged Alex. I smiled at him before he let him go and then kissed me on the lips. "I'll call you as soon as we land ok?"

I nodded and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and then turned to leave. Kane waved at me and then got in the car. Within minutes they pulled off, leaving Alex and I all alone.

As hours passed I began to wonder when Mark would be calling me. He never called when he got to the airport nor did he call before they left…interesting. I thought about all of this while I paced around the house not wanting to worry Alex.

When nightfall came I finally decided to call Mark myself. I didn't get an answer all three times that I called.

"Maybe he's still on the plane…"I said to myself. "Calm down Leah…there's nothing to-"

"AHHHH SISSY!"

I dropped my phone upon hearing Alex scream. I thought he was having a nightmare until I heard him run up the steps and into his room. I sighed and picked up my phone off the floor before going to see what was wrong.

"Alex?" I yelled as I climbed the steps. "Alex where are you?"

"Come in here sissy! He's going to get you!" he yelled.

I chuckled and looked around but there was no one in sight. "Alex no one is out here."

"That's not true!"

I sighed and walked into his room only to find him under his bed. "Alex, come out from under there."

He shook his head, "No sissy…he's going to hurt me!"

"Alex no one is going to hurt you now just come out from under here." I said as I tried to pull him out.

"Leah no!" he cried before I heard the sound of a window shattering from downstairs.

I gasped and looked towards the door for a moment before deciding to go under the bed with Alex. "Ok…we can stay here." I whispered as I kept my eyes on the hallway.

I heard footsteps…several footsteps from downstairs.

"Where could they be?" said one of the men. "I saw Alex down here before he ran."

I listened closely, trying to figure out who was in our house. Oh Mark…you picked a perfect time to go on vacation.

"They're here…I'm sure of it."

My stomach dropped when I heard the second voice. "Oh God...why is he here?"

"Who sissy?" Alex asked.

I glanced at him as I continued listening for the footsteps. "Kane…"

Alex started to cry, "What happened to Mark?"

"Be quiet Alex or they'll hear us…" I said as I opened my cell phone and dialed 911.

He nodded and hid his face in his hands while I told the police of the intruders. Once they hung up, I decided to get out from under the bed.

"Come on Alex…" I said.

He shook his head, "No Leah."

"Alex…if you don't move your ass we might get hurt…now lets go." I snapped.

He blinked at me before sliding out from under the bed with me. Slowly we walked to his window and opened it.

"Alex, listen to me, I want you to sit out on the roof until the police get here." I told him.

"But what about you?" he asked.

I glanced towards the door, hearing the men climbing the stairs. "Don't worry about me. Just be a good boy and do as I say ok?"

He nodded as tears fell from his eyes. I lifted him out of the window and watched as he sat off the side where he couldn't be seen. I then closed the window and hid in his closet hoping these guys didn't see me.

"Leah? Come on out here so we can talk."

Now that he was closer I recognized Maven's voice easily. I now knew why Kane asked Mark to go on that vacation…

"Come on out here Leah!" Maven yelled before knocking a picture off the wall in the hallway. "You know you never were good at hide and seek when we were little. So what makes you think I won't find you now?"

I crouched down into the closet more as they made their way into the room. "Leah? Alex?"

I didn't move or breathe while they searched the room, coming to the closet last. Kane opened it with fury and I hit him with my best shot.

"Damn!" he yelled before I crawled between his legs and headed for the door. Unfortunately, Maven grabbed a hold of my hair and tossed me to the ground. I landed on my back but my head hit the ground even harder.

Maven laughed before opening his switch blade. "Now that we've found you little sister…why don't we get things started."

I rolled onto my side, holding my head from the sudden dizziness. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why!" he yelled before bending down and yanking me up to my feet. "You hear that Kane I think she wants to know why."

Kane folded his arms. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her since she's going to be dead soon."

I glared at him before hitting Maven in the face. He let me go and I ran out of the room with Kane hot on my trail. I had just reached the steps when he kicked me in my back. I grabbed onto the railing just in time so the fall wouldn't be as bad. My body slid partially down the steps giving me time to get up and run into the living room. I slipped on some broken glass and fell to my knees. Maven then came around the corner and kicked me in my side. I screamed in pain before crawling away from him.

"Something told me to kill you when you first came home from college…but out of the goodness of my heart…I allowed you to live."

I coughed up some blood as I pushed myself to a sitting position. "Why do you hate us so much…"

He glared at me as Kane came around the corner. "It's because my life was ten times better before that slut of a mother of yours…came into the picture."

I shook my head completely confused at this point.

"You don't know the truth do you?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

"What truth Maven?"

He gritted his teeth, "You and Alex…are only my half brother and sister. We share only the same father…"

"And that's a reason to kill us?" I asked.

"No…my father didn't give two shits about me when you two came into the world. In fact…no one ever gives two shits about me when you two are around! It's always about you two! Even dad's Will spoke of giving you two his estate here in Texas and a quarter of a million dollars!"

I sighed, "And that's our fault? Maven you were off living your life the way you wanted! And you barley listened to dad as it is so of course he wasn't going to give you anything!" I yelled.

He shook his head, "You don't get it…I was his first child! I should have been the first to receive everything you got!"

I shook my head, "This doesn't make any sense Maven. I never even knew about the Will."

"True, and that's how I wanted it since dad refused to change it…and when he refused…I had Kane do me a favor."

I glanced at Kane in horror. "W-what do you mean?"

Kane smirked. "It's simple…I crept into the house and snapped your father's neck. "

"And then I…finished off your mother." He said with a smirk. "You're just like her you know…sleeping around with a man just for his cash."

"Are you insane! I love Mark with all of my heart and he loves me!"

He chuckled, "Oh I'm sure he does…man it's going to be wonderful watching him suffer once I tell him how we took turns with you and then…left you for dead with Alex watching."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would…and I will." He said before reaching down and picking me up. I shrieked before he backhanded me and dropped me on the couch.

"Go find me some duct tape Kane. We're going to have a little party." He said as he began taking off his clothes.

I shook my head, "Maven no! Please don't do this to me!"

"Shut up!" he yelled, striking me once again. "Kane hurry up!"

I didn't know what to do. Struggling against him seemed like a bad idea especially being pregnant. We waited there for what seemed like an hour before we heard a crash from the kitchen.

"Kane! What the hell are you doing?" Maven yelled as he got up and headed for the kitchen. Just as he walked past the steps, something flew from the top of the stairs and hit him in his head. He was knocked out instantly giving me the opportunity to get up. I slowly approached him, looking closely to see what hit him. I nearly laughed upon seeing an Undertaker action figure laying on the ground beside his head.

"No one messes with my sissy!"

I looked up at the top of the steps and saw Alex standing there with anger in his eyes. I smiled and ran up to him hugging him closely.

"Mommy!" He cried into my chest, shocking the hell out of me.

I simply smiled and rubbed his head, "It's alright Alex, everything is going to be fine."

"Yes it is."

We looked down the steps and saw Mark standing there. His clothes were soaked and his lip was a little bloody but he looked alright for the most part.

"Come on you two…let's go." He said as the police pulled up outside.

I picked up Alex and carried him down the steps, joining Mark as we walked outside. This was definitely one crazy night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Ending**

"Everything looks good Leah. Your ribs are a little bruised but they'll heal within a week or two." The doctor said.

"Um, what about the baby?" Mark asked.

The doctor smiled, "The baby is just fine. Looks about three months old right now."

We smiled at each other and then thanked the doctor. Once he left, Mark took a seat on the bed with me. Alex was asleep in a chair on the other side of me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'm good. Just sore from being kicked."

He sighed, "I'm so sorry I took so long to get back to you. Kane had me really fooled I'll tell you that."

"What happened when you left the apartment?" I asked.

"He drove me out to the lake and told me he wanted to have a beer. Normally I won't drink beer from a bottle but I was thirsty this time. When I drank it, I passed out a few minutes later. When I opened my eyes, I saw Maven and Kane loading me into the backseat of the car. I was all tied up so I couldn't get loose."

He stopped talking for a moment and wiped his eyes. "They told me that I was going to meet my maker and that you and Alex would join me soon after. That's when they shut the door and pushed the car into the lake."

"That's horrible." I said. "How did you escape?"

He chuckled, "Kane left some knives in the backseat with me…that idiot."

I laughed, "Oh wow…well at least you're here and Alex and I are ok."

He smiled and held my hands, "I'm glad you're ok too. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if he would have killed you two."

I rubbed his face and then his arm. "It's ok Taker…I wasn't going down without a fight."

He smirked and then kissed me gently. "I love you so much. You know that right?"

I nodded, "Of course. Any man that fights to get back to me when I'm in danger is worth loving in my eyes."

He nodded, "Good to know…because I want to be with you forever."

I sat up slowly and looked into his eyes. "Mark...what are you saying?"

"I want you to be my wife." He said.

I smiled at him, "Are you serious?"

He nodded and reached into his pocket for a ring, "I'm dead serious."

I gasped when he took my hand and slid the ring on. "Oh my God…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me. Please." He said.

I looked over at Alex who had just opened his eyes. "Say yes sissy…"

I giggled and then nodded, "Yes. I'll marry you."

He smiled and gently kissed me on the lips. This was an exciting beginning to a whole new world.

We celebrated Alex's birthday in the estate our father left for us. We decided to use it as a place just to get away whenever Mark would leave or when we wanted some peace and quiet. About six months later I gave birth to our daughter, Lilly Ann Calaway. Alex took an immediate shine to her, always doing what he could to help out around the house with her. That following winter, we got married in the church Alex and I went to. I ended up crying mostly because my father couldn't be there to walk me down the aisle, but Alex was nice enough to do that for me.

I was very thankful for Alex…without him…I would have never met Mark or had a happy life that I have now.


End file.
